How The Great Plains Stole Christmas
by Tayter.Bug7
Summary: Sequel to How The Grinch Stole The Navy: Jibbs, McAbby, Tiva, and mystery couple! This is the trip to the Black Hills, review!
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm glad everyone wanted a sequel! I am going to try to do the MiniEveryone sequel tonight too, but no promises! This current one you are reading right at this very second is about the gang going to South Dakota, Ducky didn't quite fit in, so I worked it out, and there is going to be a mystery couple that I very recently got hooked on!**_

_**I do not own any of these lovely people!**_

"I am quite sorry, but I can't go with you all on this adventure. Mother is getting quite lonely at home." Ducky scooped up his luggage as he stepped inside the limo the base had provided.

"Are you sure Ducky? I feel bad." Jenny placed her hands on the door as Ducky moved to enter it.

"Quite positive, my dear. Perhaps Mother and I could join you for Christmas?"

"That would be lovely, Ducky."

…………

After Ducky was out of sight, Jenny and Gibbs loaded their stuff into one of the cars.

"Abby and McGee, you guys get that car over there." Gibbs pointed out a silver Kia.

"Yay!" Abby cheered as she grabbed her and McGee's stuff and started to load it up.

"Tony and Ziva, you guys get this one." Gibbs motioned to the red Mustang next to it.

"Oh, Boss, I love Mustangs!" Tony ran gleefully over to it, while Jenny and Gibbs shared a _look._ A look of annoyance.

"I guess we get this one, then?" Jenny stared at the dark green Honda.

"What, not glamorous enough for the Director?"

"I don't remember the last time I've been in a car without tinted windows…"

"Maybe you should ride with me more often?"

Jenny leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Ride with you or ride you?"

Gibbs blushed as Jenny laughed and slipped into the car.

…………..

"Where is everything?" Ziva asked as she stared out the windows at the Iowa fields.

"That is everything." Tony said as he glanced over at her.

"How do these people survive?"

"Beats me."

"I am not beating you, Tony."

"It's an expression, _Zee-Vah. _You know, the ones that you never say?"

"Pull over."

"What?"

"Pull the car over, Tony."

As soon as the car was parked on the shoulder of the interstate, Ziva and Tony met in the middle of the front seat. In a flurry of kisses and clothing being ripped off, they didn't notice the police officer tapping on the window with his flashlight.

………………

Gibbs stole glances at Jenny as she talked on his phone. DiNozzo had called and Jenny didn't trust Gibbs talking on his phone while he was driving, so she had answered it. Now she was laughing so hard she had to hang up.

"What?"

"DiNozzo and Ziva got arrested!"

"What!"

"Apparently, they were going at it in the backseat, and they couldn't hear the cop at the window, so they got arrested for resisting arrest and public indecency."

"Where are they?"

"Driving, probably somewhere behind us. They flashed their badges and only got fined."

"Of course, it was probably DiNozzo's dumb idea!"

"Actually, Jethro, it was Ziva's."

………………..

"Look! McGee! A cow!"

"Abby, seriously, you can't say that every time you see a cow. You'll be saying it the whole way."

"But Timmy, it's been a long time since I've seen real cows in real fields!"

"Well I think you'll get enough cows on this trip to last a lifetime!"

Abby dug her phone out of her purse when it started to ring.

"Abigail Scuito?"

"_Abs?"_

"Yes, oh Great One?"

"_DiNozzo and David were arrested."_

"Are they okay?"

"_Yeah…they were arrested for public indecency and resisting arrest."_

"What were they doing?"

"_Going at it like teenagers on the side of the road."_

"I knew it!" McGee shouted from behind the wheel.

"_Abby, why is McGee driving with his wrist?"_

"Umm, he wanted to?"

"Fine, just don't get arrested. We are all stopped at a rest stop off the highway, when you see the next one, just pull over, it should be us."

…………………………..

"Where are we going to stop for the night?" Jenny asked Ziva and Abby as the fixed their hair in the bathroom at the rest stop.

"Do we have money to stay in a hotel?" Ziva asked as she rubbed her wrists were the handcuffs had been placed.

"Would the Director of an armed federal agency travel with out money, Ziva?" Abby play-accused.

"Actually…yes." Abby and Ziva turned to glare at Jenny.

"Are you going to explain this Director?"

"Well, I have money, but it's waiting in the hotel in Rapid City."

"So what are we going to do?" Ziva asked as they headed out of the little brick building.

Jenny looked at all the guys who were gathered around the cars and smiled.

"Director, no!" Abby whined, catching on.

"What? I do not understand!" Ziva objected as they all headed towards the men.

………………..

"Why exactly are we sleeping in the car?" McGee asked as he rolled out a blanket on the backseat.

The group had stopped at Wal-Mart (Ziva's first time in one), and had gotten blankets, pillows, water, and some snacks with the money they had in their wallets. Gibbs and Jenny hadn't been very tired, so they kept driving past Sioux City, Iowa. McGee and Abby had set up in the parking lot of a hotel. Ziva and Tony were going to drive around a little bit and see the little city for a while.

"Because our fearless leader's leader forgot money."

"So how are we going to get gas?"

"Beats me." Abby shrugged as she lay out as much as she could in the small car.

"Move." McGee said from the front seat.

"To where?"

"Good point."

McGee and Abby carefully twisted around until they were mashed all together, with Abby sort of on top of McGee and McGee's hands wrapped around Abby's waist.

………………….

"Planning on stopping anytime soon, Jethro?" Jenny asked as her head lolled against the window.

"At this rest area."

"We're sleeping in a parking lot in the middle of nowhere?"

"Unless you have a better idea, Director?"

"Gibbs, out here its Jenny. NOT Director."

"Okay." Gibbs said with a smirk.

"What?"

"What happened to no off the job, Jen?"

"Obviously that got shot to hell a while back."

Gibbs stayed silent for a few minutes, assuming Jenny had fallen asleep.

"Pull over."

"Going to pull a Ziva-DiNozzo?"

"You are going to miss the rest area, Jethro."

After they had gone to the bathroom and gotten a mediocre job of a bed done up in the backseat of the car, they piled inside.

"About that Ziva-DiNozzo thing you mentioned…" Jenny murmured against Gibbs' lips.

………………

"You can see for miles." Ziva noted as they sat in the front seat of the Mustang up on a hill teenagers frequented for making out.

"You know what they call this place?"

"What?" Ziva turned to Tony.

"Virginity Hill?"

"Really?"

"I don't have a clue what they call this hill, but it looks like that guy over there is about to lose his."

Ziva and Tony laughed at the nervous looking teenage boy who was attempting to have sex in the bed of his pick-up truck.

"Wanna follow their lead?"

"I am not a virgin, Tony."

"Neither am I." Tony stated as he wrapped his arms around Ziva and pulled her over to his lap.

……………..

"We have a problem."

"What?"

"Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Director Jennifer Shepard are planning a visit."

"Why is that a problem, Ari? We never leave this place anyway."

"That is because we are on a mission, Caitlin. But what if they become suspicious?"

"I don't even _understand _this mission, Ari. Why do they need two Mossad officers guarding Mount Rushmore of all places?" Kate threw her hands in the air as she paced around the small trailer she was living in with her husband Ari.

"Do we ever fully understand the missions, my love?" Ari asked as he pulled Kate close.

"But a trailer park?" Kate whined against Ari's smiling lips.

_**K, I'm stopping it here for tonight, next update will be sometime this week, hopefully. I am having a party to attend this weekend so that will keep me out of ANYTHING for a few days…review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I have finals in gym and study hall tomorrow, so I have nothing to study for today, so an update! I do have a few story ideas but I am going to wait with those until I finish these, my goal over Christmas is to update EVERY story, but that's iffy. Review! I don't own them either. **_

Kate and Ari walked through Rushmore Mall with their arms around each other. They were allowed to go out and sightsee and shop and live normal lives. Kate rested her head on Ari's shoulder as they sat on a bench in the middle of the mall.

"Why are we in South Dakota?"

"A mission." Ari responded as he stared at the mountains through the window.

"Ari. I'm serious, why here?"

"Someone is threatening to attack Mount Rushmore. We are pretty sure it is Hamas, so the Deputy Director wanted his two best officers to protect it."

"Oh."

Ari wrapped his arm around Kate and smiled, "You are the best, Caitlin."

Kate pulled away and headed towards into a store. Ari looked up at the name of the store, _Victoria's Secret. _A big smile spread across Ari's face as he followed Kate into the store.

…………….

"Cow! Cow! Cow! Cow! Cow!"

"Abby, shut up!"

Abby turned in her seat and gave McGee her puppy-dog face, "McGee! How could you tell me to shut up?"

"Sorry Abby, how about whenever I see a semi I yell semi?"

"Okay, COW!"

A few minutes later Abby turned on the radio. She was singing along when McGee interrupted her by shouting, "SEMI!"

Abby looked out the window and yelled, "COW!"

"Semi!"

"Cow!"

"Semi!"

"Cow!"

………………

Ziva was going through the glove compartment of the rented Mustang when Tony pulled over to use the bathroom.

"What are you doing, Sweetcheeks?"

"Seeing if anyone left anything decent behind."

"They clean these out, _Zee-Vah."_

"Then why have I found $50 so far?"

"What!?" Tony leaned over Ziva's lap and started to dig through the compartment.

"There is nothing in there, my Little Hairy Butt. I took it."

Tony looked up at Ziva, "Since we are sleeping together, what's yours is mine!"

Ziva shoved him off of her and they headed into the family restroom for a quickie.

………………

_Mitchell, South Dakota. _

"We're stopping there." Gibbs stated aloud as they passed a billboard for the Corn Palace in Mitchell.

"Now you're a mind reader?"

"You were looking at the billboard and then at the map. I used my investigating skills and put two and two together."

"You always were smart, Jethro."

Paris memories flashed in between the pair like an electric current.

"You know what I want to do once we get there?"

"Sex?" Jenny smirked at him.

"No, no before that."

"Eat?"

"So now you're a mind reader, Jen?"

……………….

Everyone was settled into the hotel a few hours later. They had used the money Ziva had found to help pay, and Jenny had flashed her badge and threatened to call the President if they weren't allowed to stay there.

After eating, they had all gone back to their respective rooms. Two hours later, they all got bored and decided to go swimming. Gibbs and McGee were sitting on the lounge chairs, watching as Ziva and Tony fooled around in the hot tub, while Abby took pictures, and Jenny swam laps in the pool.

"McGee, go swim with your girlfriend, she looks like she wants some action too." Gibbs stated as he brought the cup of coffee up to his mouth.

McGee stared at Gibbs for a few moments before peeling off layers and pulling Abby into the pool. Jenny had disappeared into the adjoining bathroom. Tony and Ziva were almost to the point of having sex in the small Jacuzzi. Jenny came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. She took McGee's empty chair and took Gibbs' coffee from him.

"You know you're the only person who can take my coffee and get away with it?"

"Jethro, why are you drinking coffee when it's eighty degrees in here?"

"Bourbon wasn't allowed."

"Ah." Jenny dried her arms and watched as the dysfunctional little family spent some quality time together. Even though Tony and Ziva weren't doing much bonding with anyone other than themselves.

_**I am going to sleep now; I am expecting at LEAST six reviews! Sorry it's so short, but I have a lot going on! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N This chapter is going to cover a few days span, because I want to speed things up a bit! Review! Under six and no update!**_

Kate wrapped her arms around Ari's torso and inhaled his scent as they winded through the curvy mountain highway on their motorcycle. Every day they had to circle Mount Rushmore to make sure there wasn't anything suspicious going on. Other than tourists trying to climb up the back of it. As they made their way to the front of the monument, Ari pulled over, even though it was illegal to stop there.

"I love the view more and more each time we pass here." Kate breathed as she stared out over the prairie across from the monument.

"Me too." Ari said, but he wasn't looking at the scenery.

~*~*~*~*~

The team woke up to an inch of snow frosting the land. It was beautiful and looked like sugar, especially with the snow rising over it, tinting everything orange and pink. Gibbs and Jenny were up in their room sipping coffee and staring out the window.

"It really makes me appreciate the city." Jenny stated as a group of farm boys helped push a teenage girl's car out of the ditch.

"I like it out here. You could go for miles and see maybe only one person."

"That's too empty for me. It is nice though."

--

Ziva and Tony were down in the breakfast area eating. Tony was stuffing his face with muffins. Ziva was drinking a glass of water and staring disgustedly.

"Can you not eat like that, Tony?" Ziva hissed as she took a drink of water.

"But its good?" Tony mumbled through a mouthful.

Ziva rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Why aren't you eating?" Tony asked after he had swallowed.

"Nothing looked good."

--

Abby had sent McGee down to get breakfast while she got ready. McGee came back fifteen minutes later with donuts, coffee, and a bagel.

"No Caf-Pow?" Abby whined as she looked at McGee through the mirror.

"In South Dakota?"

"Good point."

Abby continued putting her makeup on. Ten minutes later, they had eaten and were loading up their suitcases by the window when McGee shouted, "Semi!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

After driving for a few hours, the group stopped in Wall Drug. They had seen numerous signs for it along the way and wanted to see what the hubbub was about. They had gotten some brochures and then went into the cafeteria to have lunch.

Tony and Gibbs were trying buffalo burgers. Jenny was stealing bites of Gibbs' when she thought he wasn't looking. Abby was eating a regular burger with fries. McGee was eating a hot dog. Ziva was poking at her salad.

"Sweetcheeks? Do you feel okay?" Tony asked her quietly.

"I am fine, why?" Ziva answered hollowly.

"You haven't eaten anything!"

"I do not feel to warm."

"Hot. The term is I do not feel to hot."

"Whatever." Ziva pushed her chair back and went into the bathroom.

"Abby or Jenny, go talk to her." Tony ordered. Jenny pushed her chair back and headed for the bathroom.

In The Bathroom

Ziva was leaning over one of the sinks and just staring blankly at the drain. Jenny stood in the doorway and watched. When Ziva turned her head slightly towards Jenny, Jenny saw the tears. Without a word, the door was locked and the women were sitting on the floor.

"Ziva what's wrong?" Jenny whispered.

"I think…I think I may be pregnant."

--

Kate was sitting outside under the canopy that extended from the trailer she had been living in for the past few months. She hated trailer parks. Well, she HAD hated trailer parks. Now she loved them. Her neighbors were incredibly nice, white trash, but still nice. The father, Hank, was a construction worker while the wife, Shawn, stayed at home with the three kids. Shawn was also eight months pregnant with the fourth baby. The kids were six, three, and one. Alyssa was six, she was such a tomboy, but she was really beautiful. Hank Jr. was three; he liked getting dirty and swearing like Daddy. The youngest for another month was Patrick. He was one and never seemed to leave his mother's hip. Kate often wondered what was going to happen when Shawn had the baby.

Shawn was currently sitting across from Kate at the picnic table. Alyssa was playing in the snow with Hank Jr., Patrick, as usual, was clinging to Shawn.

"When you thinking you be having a baby?" Shawn drawled.

Kate swirled her coffee around in the mug, "I don't really know. Whenever Ari and I can find time, I guess."

Mossad hadn't bothered with undercover names, no one in South Dakota would have a clue what Mossad was. Especially the people in the trailer parks.

"Do you not like children?" Shawn asked as she wrapped the blanket tighter around Patrick's shoulders.

"No, no, I love children. It's just that Ari's job is dangerous. And I would like some stability before we bring a child into the mix."

"Ya'll sound so fancy in the way you talk. Still can't get over it. Where you grow up again?" Shawn placed her free hand on her giant baby bump.

"Virginia."

"Course. You fancy New Englanders."

Kate didn't bother correcting Shawn.

--

Jenny and Ziva snuck out to a gas station in the small town of Wall, South Dakota. Jenny bought two tests, so Ziva wouldn't feel alone. Then they went into the bathrooms at an empty diner. The tests were ten minutes ones, so while they waited the women bought an order of fries to share. After ten minutes, they went back to the bathroom and Jenny checked hers first.

"I'm not pregnant. What's yours say, Ziva?"

Ziva stared at the little stick before taking a deep breath.

--

"They've been gone an awfully long time." McGee stated as he stared at the bathroom door.

"I'll go." Abby huffed as she pushed herself away from the table and entered the antique-smelling bathroom.

"Jenny? Ziva?" Abby checked every stall, under the sinks, in the trashcans. Nothing.

"Guys they aren't in there!" Abby said as she sat back down.

"What do you mean?" Gibbs asked.

"Either they snuck out, or they shrunk really tiny and are hiding in their somewhere."

At that moment, Jenny and Ziva sat down at the table, neither saying a word.

"Okay…that was creepy." Abby smiled at the table.

--

"Your wife is smokin'!" John said as he high-fived Ari.

"I know." Ari smirked. Ari had had to get a job to look normal. He worked at a coffee shop in Rapid City. The only other workers were John and a girl named Brooke, who modeled in her spare time. John was a pervert. He was known for that. Brooke was married and had two kids, a boy and a girl. They all got along pretty well, and Ari looked forward to work each day, but not as much as he looked forward to going home to Kate.

Two Middle-Eastern men walked in and ordered. Then they sat at a table in the back. They were speaking only in Arabic. Ari grabbed the cloth and bucket and went to wash tables by the men.

"_Two more days. Then we will watch a real firework display at Mount Rushmore."_

"_Ah, yes. We must make sure we are far away though. Wouldn't want to get tangled up in that mess."_

"_Just two more days!"_

--

"In two days we are going to be at Mount Rushmore!" Abby squealed as she hopped into the car with McGee.

"Yay? Where is everyone going now?" McGee asked he backed out.

"The Badlands!"

--

"Caitlin, I need you to run these two men and see if you get any hits." Ari whispered into his phone as he snapped a few pictures of the foreign men and sent them to Kate's computer.

--

"Ari!" Kate exclaimed excitedly into the phone.

"Caitlin? Did you get anything?"

"They are Iranian Intelligence."

"Specific duties?"

"Explosives?"

_**Hmmm, the gang at Mount Rushmore when it's supposed to blow up? Not good! Review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I am seriously missing my Kate right now, so major Kate in this chapter! Hope everyone had a good Christmas, I got autographed pictures of the cast of this lovely show, got to love my Dad's ex-job connections! I don't own them, as always. Review!**_

Ari went right home after Kate had called him. This was not good. Kate was already outside loading her gun when Ari pulled up on his motorcycle. Kate hopped on and they headed towards Mount Rushmore to make sure the Iranian's weren't planting the explosives early.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tony pulled over at a rest stop and turned to stare at Ziva.

"What's wrong?"

"Why does something have to be wrong?" Ziva shot back as she stared out the window.

"Well, you weren't eating, you and Jenny snuck off, and you haven't said a word in an hour."

"Nothing is wrong. I promise." Ziva gave him a pained smile and got out of the car.

--

Jenny turned to Gibbs as they drove. "I don't know if you will like this news or what, but I'm not pregnant."

"Were you thinking you were?" Gibbs turned to look at Jenny.

"No…Ziva thought she was. So I took a test too, just so she wouldn't feel as bad."

"So is she?"

"Ziva? No, it was a false alarm. But she is still upset and I don't know why."

--

"Semi!"

"With cows! That semi had cows on it!" Abby bounced in her seat excitedly.

"I'm still winning." McGee shot from the driver's seat.

"Ha, you wish Tiny Tim!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Careful, Caitlin." Ari called up at Kate as they climbed the maintenance trail up to Mount Rushmore. Evidently, the maintanence trail needed some maintanence.

"Believe it or not, I know how to walk, Ari." Kate smiled over her shoulder.

"Just be careful, we do not know what we could be dealing with here."

Kate stepped off the path to avoid a three foot hole. "You'd think that the path for maintenance would be a better one!"

"Obviously it is not used very often."

"Or ever." Kate said as she started up the harsh, narrow side-path.

~*~*~*~Two Days Later~*~*~*~

Kate and Ari hadn't found anything two days ago, but today was the day that the bombs were supposed to go off. They had alerted the Deputy Director of Mossad already, and he was working on closing it down. But that had only happened once, and that was when the snow was so bad, schools were canceled for a week.

Kate loaded the two guns she was taking with her and cleaned her knife, as did Ari. They also fully charged their cell phones, just in case.

--

Gibbs, Jenny, McGee, Abby, DiNozzo, and Ziva were all cramped into the Honda as they drove up to Mount Rushmore. Gibbs and Jenny were up front, with Jenny in the middle, Gibbs driving, and Ziva in the passenger seat. Abby, McGee, and DiNozzo were in the back. As they lazily made their way around the curves, a motorcycle sped past them with two riders. Everyone in the car went silent as the same thought went through their minds, _Ari._

--

"Ari! We just passed Gibbs and Tony and all of them!"

"Do not look back Caitlin! We need to get up to the monument, evacuate it, and find the bomb!"

Ari parked the motorcycle in front of the toll-booth and they jumped off and ran through the hoards of tourists. A park security guard stopped them when they were almost to the start of the path.

--

Gibbs was driving with a lead foot, and the whole team was panicking. Gibbs was fairly certain Ari had just passed them and they were determined to find out. Gibbs spotted the same motorcycle outside the paying booth at Mount Rushmore, so the team jumped out. Gibbs flashed his badge and ran through without waiting for an answer. The team had their hands on their guns, except Abby, who was trailing along with them simply because she had nothing else to do and nowhere to go.

--

Kate turned around at the sound of people shouting to stop running. Gibbs was running towards her and Ari as fast as Kate had ever seen him go.

"Ari!" Ari followed Kate's stare and they both took off running, past the still-talking park ranger and over the rock barrier. Gibbs and his team dutifully followed.

--

"Boss!" Tony huffed as he caught up with Gibbs. Ziva and McGee were right behind them, with Jenny and Abby taking up the rear. "Boss, is that, is that Kate?"

Gibbs had been thinking the same thing too, but he didn't want to get his hopes up. As the woman in front of them with Ari turned, Tony and Gibbs both stopped running. Kate.

--

Since Ari and Kate had taken this path at least twenty times, it was easier for them to run it than it was for Gibbs. As they turned onto a connecting trail, they heard Arabic voices being carried on the wind. Ari sped up, with Kate right next to him. _Thank God it didn't snow as much up here as it did in town, _Kate thought as they ran.

~*~*~*~Five Minutes Later~*~*~*~

The team was finally a synchronized group again as they turned a corner that emptied out into a clearing. They assumed they were close to the top of Mount Rushmore. By now, they all had their guns drawn and aimed as they stepped into the open. No one was prepared for what they would see though.

--

Six Iranian-looking men were standing on one edge of the clearing, by where the path started up again. Four of them held guns. The other two were holding bags filled with something, those two were moving a lot slower and more carefully than everyone else. Ari had his gun trained on one man in particular, the leader it seemed. This man was also holding a gun up to Kate's temple.

Gibbs stared at the scene in front of him. He still couldn't believe that Kate was alive. Even though she was being held at gunpoint. Gibbs instinctively turned his gun on Ari.

"Gibbs! Don't shoot him! He didn't do anything!" Kate shouted. Kate speaking caused the man to strike her.

"You lay a hand on her again and you will die slowly!" Ari yelled as he stepped closer and cocked his gun. Kate knew Ari would never take a shot that would put her in danger, but she had no idea who the man holding her hostage was.

"Someone is a little protective." The man smiled.

"She is my wife." Kate looked towards the team to see their reactions. Jenny didn't seem to affected, Ziva seemed a little angry that Ari had not told her, Tony, McGee, and Gibbs looked…angry? No, confused was the right word. And maybe a little angry too.

"W-Wife?" Gibbs asked.

"For three years, Gibbs." Kate answered. The man struck her again, and Ari and Gibbs both stepped closer.

"What's in the bag?" Gibbs asked the terrorists.

"Obviously these two know, or they wouldn't be here right now." The leader answered.

"Bombs." Ari replied without taking his eyes away from Kate's.

--

Ziva's foot slipped on some loose stones and she held her breath as she flattened herself against the cliff side. She and Jenny had slipped away unnoticed, and were now climbing up the cliffs that surrounded the clearing. Jenny nodded once and Ziva continued to carefully climb up the steep slope. Jenny flicked the safety on her gun as she climbed, the last thing she needed to worry about was accidently shooting herself as she climbed up a cliff. Once they reached the top, Ziva lay flat out on her belly, with her SIG aimed into the clearing below through the trees. Jenny lay next to her and aimed at the men closest to Gibbs. She knew he was going to start at one end, Ari at the other, and hopefully meet in the middle so only the man with Kate was left.

The two Iranian's holding the bomb were looking increasingly nervous. Jenny noticed one of them had his hand inside the bag. She nudged Ziva and pointed with her head. Ziva leaned over and whispered, "He is probably unarming the bomb. The bomb should already be armed, and it looks to be controlled by a remote."

The man's hand slipped out of the bag, and the other man's hand slipped into the other bag. A few minutes later, they set the bag on the ground and ran towards McGee, who cuffed them and made Abby watch them as the two sat against a tree.

--

"See? Those two were smart, they willingly turned themselves in. I'm sure a judge will go easy on them and not sentence them to life. Anyone else want to be smart?" Gibbs eyed the remaining four. One man placed his gun on the ground and joined the other two.

"They obviously have not been trained well." Ziva whispered.

Gibbs took out the remaining man on the right, Ari took the one on the left. The only one still standing was the one with Kate.

"Alright, you made your point but who is going to risk killing this beautiful woman to take me out?" The man smiled as he moved towards the bags containing the bombs. Ziva aimed her gun at his head, once he stood up, she would have a clean shot.

"Follow us, and she dies. On second thought, she dies now." The man cocked his weapon and his finger was curling around the trigger when Ziva fired. The man fell to the ground, the gun going with him.

Kate ran forward and wrapped her arms around Ari, her head was a little bruised and bloody. Jenny and Ziva climbed back down, where Tony and Gibbs were waiting. McGee and Abby were waiting with the three 'smart' terrorists, and Ari and Kate were still in the clearing.

"Nice shot, Ziva." Gibbs nodded, Ziva smiled as she entered Tony's arms.

--

Kate stood up after retrieving her gun from where it landed when she was grabbed. She felt someone attach themselves around her neck, and she smiled.

"Abs."

"God, Kate! I thought you died!" Abby exclaimed.

"I technically did. Well, for two weeks anyway. I'm surprised none of you guys looked me up after two weeks. A little hurt too." Kate smiled.

"Are you coming back to Washington?" Abby asked as she lead her back towards McGee and Ari, who were talking to the three men.

"Maybe in a few weeks." Kate smiled as she rested her head on Abby's shoulder. "Maybe in a few weeks."

_**All the mistakes-sorry. New computer, still getting used to it! Review, and there is at least two more chapters left, so it's not ending here! And Ziva wasn't pregnant…you'll find what was/is still bothering her later! REVIEW, minimum of six, remember!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Wow it's been a while! I know I confused many people…very sorry. I hope this clears it all up! This is the epilogue in a way I guess. I do not own and please review the very last chapter!**_

A month had passed since the ordeal at Mount Rushmore. The gang had been staying at the Raddison Hotel in Rapid City, going out every other day with Kate and Ari. It was now Christmas, and Ducky and his Mother had flown out to visit. The whole group had met in the living room of Kate and Ari's trailer.

"So basically, the group of men was trying to blow up Mt. Rushmore. They weren't trained very well and we overpowered them. The bombs were fake, but we only found that out after we got the 'detonated' by the bomb squad." Tony was summarizing the event to Ducky and Mrs. Mallard.

"You're the male prostitute!" Mrs. Mallard crowed after Tony was finished. Kate burst out laughing at the memory, and Tony glared at Kate. Ziva looked around confused, as did Jenny and Ari.

"Oh, that is a long, great story," Kate started.

"That you will never hear!" Tony finished.

--

The next morning, they had all gathered in the same spot to open the few presents they had bought while they were here. Jenny, Gibbs, Ducky, and Mrs. Mallard were all sitting on the couch. Tony and Ziva were sharing the arm chair, and McGee and Abby were on the floor by the little Christmas tree they had insisted be put up. Kate joined Ari in the little eating nook in the corner.

"Come with me." Kate whispered in Ari's ear as she led him into their bedroom. She bent over and pulled a box from the storage space under their bed. It was plain black and had nothing designed on it to give away what it was. Ari shook it by his ear, which made Kate smile.

He opened it, looked from Kate to the gift inside, then leaned forward and captured her lips with his own.

--

Later that day, Abby pulled Kate outside and started to walk in the ankle deep snow around the trailer park, where the Christmas lights that adorned the trailers year-round shone brightly.

"So what was in the box?" Abby smirked at Kate.

"What box?" Kate blushed as she looked away.

"You're a terrible liar, Kate." Abby smiled.

"Ari's present."

"Don't be coy!" Abby whined.

"An ultrasound photo." Kate whispered.

Abby shrieking made people come from their trailers to see who was making such a ruckus on Christmas Day. "A BABY!" Abby shrieked as she ran back to the trailer.

--

The team had planned on leaving two days after Christmas, but a blizzard had swept across the prairie and had dumped four feet of snow on the state. Kate and Ari let them stay at their trailer when their reservations were done. Two weeks after the designated leaving date, the group gathered up their luggage and returned the rental cars. They were standing in the airport, saying good-bye to Ari and Kate and making them promise to write and call and email.

Abby burst into tears as soon as they stepped past security. McGee wrapped his arms around her, but through her tears, as they stared out the window, Abby shouted, "Cow!"

_**Hope you all enjoyed this story, sorry its only about 600 hundred words, long but I am exhausted after doing running drills in gym class today! Review!**_


End file.
